Nakul Sparkbolt
Nakul Sparkbolt is a Dragonborn Barbarian and is played by SetoKoiba.__FORCETOC__ Description Appearance Nakul is a blue Dragonborn, standing at an impressive 6'9". Blue scales, two sharp horns on his head and black and yellow eyes give an intimidating impression. He wears only a loincloth and footwraps, while carrying his trusty maul at all times. Personality Nakul is considered by the party to be extremely kindhearted, showing this on numerous occasions and attempting to protect those around him. Often the first to offer help to those in need, he is fiercely loyal, but has no qualms holding a grudge against those who cross him. During his time alone, Nakul developed a broad knowledge of survival in order to care for himself. Biography Background Nakul grew up in a small village in the province of Thur'Mogar. Roughly 10 years previous to Episode 1, he was exiled (for reasons he has yet to disclose) and forced to live in the mountains. During this time, Nakul learned how to survive and how to control his rage. He taught himself the lay of the land and set himself up as a guide to earn some coin. While acting as a guide he met a Dwarf stranger, who decided to remain with Nakul, so that the two could spar and grow their strength, even teaching Nakul the Dwarvish language. After a time, the two parted ways and Nakul continued training himself, while guiding people through the mountains. Once he had amassed enough coin, he travelled to a nearby city, not long before recieving a Mysterious Invite to meet with an Archmage. Chapter 1 Nakul joined The Party when he was invited to The Archmage Tower by Archmage Brassbend. Both he and the others were tasked with collecting The Chromasphere, so that it could be investigated and potentially used as a weapon to deal with the dragons in the north. Chapter 2 Nakul chose to remain with the party after they passed The Chromasphere over to Elavantir. Later on, the party became imbroiled with Kel'Dalar's Hunters and uncovered that the Council of Raskil were in the process of kidnapping Dragonborn. Specifically, one of each of the ten colors of Dragonborn, for some type of ritual. Nakul, as a Dragonborn himself, did not take lightly to this act. Relationships During his exile, Nakul became close friends with a Dwarven stranger. The two sparred and taught each other Draconic and Dwarvish, respectively. They remained together in the mountains and trained until their paths diverged. Character Information Abilities Dragonborn Abilities * Lightning Breath * Lightning Resistance Barbarian abilities * Rage * Reckless Attack * Danger Sense * Ancestral Protectors Notable items * Necklace with 3 Goblin claws * Ocarina * +1 Maul Quotes * "So I guess we're all uh... Business partners then I suppose!" - Nakul to The Party when meeting for the first time. (1x01) * "I KNOW YOU'RE ALL POSSESSED!" - Nakul to a party of possessed Drow to try and get them to die again. (1x02) Trivia * Nakul is the second tallest member of the Party, just short of Tramaris. This fact is shown to annoy Nakul in 1x01 as he purposely attempts to appear taller beside the Firbolg. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters